Roses on My Grave
by Crime-against-me
Summary: Time Travel. Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Jr. Sent back in time by ron and hermoine after ginny kills him-warning: character bashing.
1. Back to 19something

Roses on My Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does, and she did a fitting good job—that's why HP fan fiction is listed first in the most popular of books on fan fiction .net .

Chapter one: Death

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she took a seat next to him in the hot tub. The water passed through her, no ripples, no displacement, just like with Moaning Myrtle in his fourth year. "you really are worthless, aren't you?" she whispered, her hand coming up out of habit to smooth the hair away from his scar. A sad misery echoed in her voice.

He watched Ginny move around on the deck next to them, clearing away the table of last nights dinner and champagne.

"I'm amazed, Harry, you did everything they wanted you to do. You even married that slut." Hermoine flicked angry eyes towards the slut in question, both of them watching as an unknown wizard came out onto the deck wrapping his arms around Ginny's midsection. "at leas your not as bad as we were." Ginny turned around smiling, showing the man the blood crusted dagger before thrusting it into his chest. He slowly collapsed staring up at her with love and surprise.

"That's the same expression Potter wore when I killed him," she laughed.

The spirit materialized next to them, showing them a very disgruntled Ron Weasley.

"That's right, Ronald. There is no heaven or hell for us." Hermoine smirked at the un-polyjuiced Weasley. It was no secret to her that he had been in love with his sister, he had slept with Ginny on many occasion, though she hadn't realized it.

"Shut up, witch," he muttered.

Hermoine smirked, a cruel expression on her motherly face, "Oh do Shut it and help me with him" she sneered standing up. Ron stood automatically not wanting to look up to her and her down on him.

"why?"

"So he can get us out of this mess." she answered grabbing his right arm, Ron grabbed his left. "On three...one...two...three, Up!" they both pulled, struggling against some unknown weight as they pulled Harry's soul from his body.

Ron grunted. "Why can't we just leave him to heal and come back to off the bitch."

Hermoine glared at Ron, pulling them both towards the house. His house, Ginny's house, he was dead, killed by the woman he loved, killed by his wife, his school sweet heart.

"Stop pretending to be useless Potter!" Ron growled dropping his arm. Hermoine struggled to hold up Harry as some other unknown force pushed down on him.

"He is useless, remember," she made an angry gesture at Ginny who was pouring out the champagne, into the jacuzzi. Brilliant muggle contraption the jacuzzi, it was built to purify the water in the tub, a very effective way to hide any evidence of a laced drink. "He was practically Muggle to begin with and now even more so. Muggle souls rarely linger." Hermoine whispered. "He's fading," she finished sadly.

"That bitchy-witch!" Ronald snarled, glaring at his little sister.

"It was your plan too, you know, you've just as much blame in this as she does, you bastard" Hermoine sniped back at him. Ron began to mutter about greedy witches who always turned out to be bitches and later bitchy-greedy-witches.

-L-ine-B-reak-

"Harry, we're sending you back. Way back. You've been chosen again. You are the boy who lived. Nothing can erase that from your sou," Hermoine whispered to him. "Wizards keep secrets Harry, never let them know your name. Names hold power—they forgot and we remembered. Use your knowledge wisely."

"Don't let us turn out like this, Harry, save us." said Ron.


	2. Saved by Lovegoods

Roses on My Grave

I got to watch some Movies during Christmas Break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does, and she did a fitting good job—that's why HP fan fiction is listed first in the most popular of books on fan fiction .net .

Chapter Two: To live or not to live

_"Don't let us turn out like this, Harry, save us." said Ron._

_-I'm-A-Li-ne-br-ea-k-_

Thomas Lovegood cried all the time when he wasn't being held by his adoptive mother Merrione Lovegood. Merrione suspected it was because he was blind, her Husband, though he loved the child as much as she did, believed he cried because he was dieing.

"It's Dark Magic warring within him, he is fading." Fading, something every witch and wizard feared. One would liken it to a circle of life, and every time a life faded, it grew smaller and smaller, it was the ultimate death of magic.

"Then I will hope and pray to Merlin and Morganna that he survives," Merrione whispered. Merrione didn't want to loose the son the gods had blessed them with. He had appeared on their doorstep some weeks ago, silent and asleep, healthy but with a slight case of pnemonia. Plus the strangest things happened around him, Magic short circuited like it didn't know which way it was supposed to be channeled and tried to go both ways at once. Merrione Lovegood knew her new baby boy was destined for greatness, all he had to do was live through whatever was killing him.

-I-AM-A-BEAUTIFUL-Butterfly-Line Break !-

There is no description that could possibly describe the pain he was in, because it was just as emotional as physical. Harry was blank for the longest time, comatose, he didn't know how long he lay there. His core had been severely damaged, he could feel all the cracks, the only thing that held him together, that kept him alive was his symbiotic relationship with Tom's Horcrux. Their souls clung madly together, neither wanting to die, neither willing to surrender. They drained things around them periodically, siphoning magic from everything living or non as long as it was magical.

"It's Dark Magic warring within him...," How wrong they were, and how right they were at the same time. His natural healing ability repaired his damaged body, it was with this power (the one voldemort didn't know about), that he leached power off the things around him to feed him and the Horcrux. He had tried to kill it, tried to starve it, but the moment it was about to die he had felt himself begin to slip.

Harry had been born a squib, Voldemort had made him a wizard. Not ignoring Lily's love having saved him from the killiing curse, for some part of him believed that's where his healing ability came from.

Harry stared at the baby form of Voldemort, it was pathertic, bruised, malnurished...downright hidious. Harry could only think for a while after he had figured it all out; that he was a wizards worst nightmare. He was a leech. A magical Leech. He glared at the Horcrux, this was how he would survive, this was how he would wake up.

He had a long time before he would wake up, Harry suspected ten more years before they could successfully merge together and no longer have to feed off others Magics. He didn't want to kill his new family.


	3. Happy Birthday

Roses on My Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does, and she did a fitting good job—that's why HP fan fiction is listed first in the most popular of books on fan fiction .net .

ChapterThree: Mind

_He had a long time before he would wake up, Harry suspected ten more years before they could successfully merge together and no longer have to feed off others Magics. He didn't want to kill his new family._

Harry might have had the weaker magic but he had the stronger soul, it also helped during the merging that this part of Tom's soul seemed to have given up on the world at large and only survived because it was one of its base instincts. There were times though when he didn't know how to act around Merrione and Xenophus Lovegood.

"Happy Birthday, Thomas! You know what today is?"

"My Birthday?" though Thomas wasn't entirely sure of this. He was Harry, born at the end of July, and he was Tom, born at the End of December, and now he was Thomas, born late March. Today he had turned Eleven as Thomas and Tom but he was Twenty-Nine as Harry, considering he had sorta-died at Eighteen.

"And? Come-on, guess!" Xenophus urged. Swirling grey eyes bright with happiness, their little boy had survived his infancy and though he was a bit Blank at times, he was still there with them.

Thomas pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, he was trying to remember but like Xenophus described he was completely blank. He was torn in between three people. There was of course Harry who was dominant and always at the forefront with his love and empathy, then Tom who was aloof and pyschotic, and finally Thomas who was accepting of all things and carefree; but when combined, their knowledge though great and vast spanning years, made them appear less then the average student. They were too smart to say the least. "I don't know," he replied, the Lovegood's would tell him, and if he had come up with the answer they would have repeated it whilst juping up and down in joy. They were very Eccentric parents.

"Your Eleven now, my boy!" Mr. Lovegood laughed.

"I said that!" he yelled feeling slightly outraged.

"No, you didn't," Xenophus replied.

"Yes, I did,"

"No, you didn't,"

"Yes, I did,"

"No, you didn't,"

"Yes, I did,"

"No, you-"

"BOYS! Thomas technically you didn't say you were eleven you said it was your birthday," Merrione interupted them, at Xenophus triumphant grin she glared and continued," And Xenophus, he said it was his birthday which was the answer just diffrent wording-your both wrong and both right, so go make two lefts."

Xenophus smiled and hugged her, smiling his mystic smile that Harry always remembered seeing on Luna's face, before he kissed his wife. Thomas had learned when he was five and the intelligence that no five year old should have had started leaking out, Lovegoods' were a strange and odd family, no doubt amusing in their ramblings.

Xenophus liked to tell him about the creatures that didn't exist, and he drew very bad crude drawings of them, though he could explain them in such detail he was a terrible artist-Thomas pretended not to care to not hear a word, but when he was alone he drew the creatures his father described and he saw what Luna had seen, the magic-and he was no longer able or willing to say that something was impossible and didn't exist or couldn't happen because if there was magic there could be other things. Muggle's didn't believe Magic existed, Wizards didn't believe the Heliopath existed or the Humdingfure which looked like a walking eggplant and liked to build things. Thomas had a theory that these worked with Santa at the north pole because the idea of house elfs making toys he could only see them going emo over a small mistake and killing themselfs with their equipment as punishment.

_Line_

Thomas was laughing at a story Merrione was telling him over his rainbow funfettie birthday cake when an owl flew into the window. Literally flew into the window, there was a very loud thud, followed by a crash when the old barn owl knocked over his mother's plotted OctoFingres, though Harry knew was Gillyweed.

"Is that Old Dippet's Owl?" Xenophus asked opening the window to let the owl stagger in, it flopped onto its face before it spazzed out, flapping its wings like crazy, so it could get its feet back under it to stand again.

Merrione cooed looking estactically at Thomas practically vibrating in her seat. "I bet it's, our Thomas's, Hogwarts letter!"


	4. Panic

Roses on My Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does, and she did a fitting good job—that's why HP fan fiction is listed first in the most popular of books on fan fiction .net .

"If I went back in time I would act like Tonks and trip over air, I'd wear Harry's glasses and pretend to be blind without them, I'd act like Neville and be incompetent in every subject but Magical Creatures, and finally I'd act like Dumbledore so everyone thought I was barmy and colorblind."

-Me, on an Idea I'm thinking of writing.

ChapterFour: Matter

_"Is that Old Dippet's Owl?" Xenophus asked opening the window to let the owl stagger in, it flopped onto its face before it spazzed out, flapping its wings like crazy, so it could get its feet back under it to stand again._

_Merrione cooed looking estactically at Thomas practically vibrating in her seat. "I bet it's, our Thomas's, Hogwarts letter!"_

He hadn't expected to panic like that. One moment his parents, Thomas' parents were staring at him with joy and love and happiness and all these other sickly emotion's that Tom didn't understand but Harry understood; when suddenly his feet were moving, carrying him away from them, away from Hogwarts.

He slammed his bedroom door shut and slammed his back against it, Magic could unlock doors, vanish them, even blow them up but Thomas wasn't thinking like the old adult his Memory's were but like the child that his soul was. His magic fluttered nervously like a hummingbirds wings, it created a nonexistent hand to run around fluffing everything. THomas watched the papers he had been drawing on hover a foot off the desk before they fell like leaves swaying back and forth back onto his desk no longer in a neat pile.

Tom didn't like this, he was a neat freak, usually Harry controlled his feelings on the matters at hand but right now Harry wasn't paying attention he was in shock and thinking of what to do. Thomas was scared and he let Tom take control, letting his body stand up to walk over to his desk to fix the papers back into there neat little stack at the corner of his desk. That was what Merrione and Xenophus walked into his room to see. They watched Thomas moved about his room cleaning up everything his magic had moved and everything he had left around earlier like he couldn't stand to not be busy. They saw the frieghtened look on his face and how he kept frowning as if attempting to gert rid of it.

Merrione stepped forward when he walked past them to pick up a stray stuffed doll of a Heliopath she had made for him when he was younger, she grabbed him around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He fought snarling but calmed just as quickly a blank look flashing briefly in his eyes before they filled with tears. She ran her thumb under his eyelid catching the first falling tear, He had the most beautiful Murky sea green eyes, she was certain he would have girls and boys falling over his feet just to get a look at them.

"What's the matter, Thom?" she whispered.

"Did you get bit by a Drnukralge? The symptoms are sudden fear, loss of control of the bodies movements, and Magical core Fluxiation as the core trys to get rid of the venom." Xenophus chirped loudly, he ignored the fact that Thomas hadn't confirmed or denied the occurence and continued rambling on, "Did you see it? Where's it itch so we can document what the bite looks like, are you feeling any other sypmtoms?"

"No, dad, I paniced," Thomas said, a blush blooming across his face.

"Panic is a symptom of a Drnukralge Venom,"

Thomas glared, "I was just scared of leaving," he looked up at Merrione. "I've never been away from home, mama,"

She smiled down at him, her soft blonde curls mixing with his black one's. She nuzzled his nose affectionately like a kitten and Thomas couldn't help but smile, Harry was very clear that he felt loved and happy and thought both Tom and Thomas should feel his joy. Harry loved Merrione, she was the mother he never had, Thomas respected her because she was pureblood and hadn't abandoned them, and Thomas loved her because she and Xenophus were probably the only uncurrupt people in the Magical world.


	5. Magic

Roses on My Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...J.K. Rowling does, and she did a fitting good job—that's why HP fan fiction is listed first in the most popular of books on fan fiction .net .

"If I went back in time I would act like Tonks and trip over air, I'd wear Harry's glasses and pretend to be blind without them, I'd act like Neville and be incompetent in every subject but Magical Creatures, and finally I'd act like Dumbledore so everyone thought I was barmy and colorblind."

-Me, on an Idea I'm thinking of writing.

A/N: from here on out I'll refer to Harry Tom and Thomas as Only Thomas cause it seems to have confused some people~I'm sorry :) **fidgets nervously** but I'm glad you guys love the story so far.

ChapterFive: Magic

_Thomas glared, "I was just scared of leaving," he looked up at Merrione. "I've never been away from home, mama,"_

_She smiled down at him, her soft blonde curls mixing with his black one's. She nuzzled his nose affectionately like a kitten and Thomas couldn't help but smile, Harry was very clear that he felt loved and happy and thought both Tom and Thomas should feel his joy. Harry loved Merrione, she was the mother he never had, Thomas respected her because she was pureblood and hadn't abandoned them, and Thomas loved her because she and Xenophus were probably the only uncurrupt people in the Magical world._

Call it superstition but whatever it was it had Thomas burning his fingernail and toenail clippings every time Merrione pulled out the nail clippers on him. He also burned the hair trimmed, though she had wanted to toss it in the wind for the birds to find and use in their nest. He had glared, proceeded to pout, and told her in his most serious tone of voice that he could muster at the small age of elleven that anyone wishing him harm could go into their backyard looking for a blue jays nest and proceed to cast dark magic.

His mother had been shocked speechless, his father had frown and proceeded to research what his son had said~his parents knew it was probably true because Thomas was always reading books dealing with all sorts of strange magics.

It had also poked Xenophus to tell Thomas about the Raihrestyg, a weasel like creature related to flower sprites that when it igested the cells of another it could become them-they were said to be the original Dopplegangers and created the Hybrid when they bred with a Bogart. Xenophus had laughed at Thomas' expression.

Thomas felt his jaw unhinge, he stared dumbfounded at his father. He wasn't joking, of course his father never joked but Thomas was trying to figure out how a question mark had sex with a Bogart. The question mark was what Thomas believe it to look like...temporarily til he drew it later. He had just possibly found his newest favorite mystical animal aside from the Heliopath.

A/N: its a short chapter, but, I wanted to start giving you guys some insight into the possible "forgotten" grey magic~~Tom will appear next chaoter though when they go to Diagon Alley~~and so will Dumbledore! and some goooey lovieness between tom and thomas that I thought would happen if this happened. I'm not making any sense~well see you next chapter!


End file.
